I am Number 9
by cammieluvsu
Summary: John, Six and Sam are out looking for the rest of the numbers, But what happens when realationships bloom between  Cammie #9  and John and a war is in the making. sacrifices are made, lives are taken, adventures begin but nothing good lasts forever.
1. Found

**I Am Number 9**

My name at this moment is Cammie but that will probably change when they come. The Mogadorian's were now here on earth and are here to destroy the rest of my kind. Yes I said my 'Kind' I'm from Lorien a planet far, far away from here I was forced to move along with Bianca and eight other children with their Cepen's. The thought of all my kind being killed, murdered just for our planets sources!The very thought makes my heart ache my old family that I loved with all my heart. Despite my age when it happened I knew that I would never see my family again no one would ever see them. The only friend I had was on the ship with me he was my age at the time but when we got to earth our Cepen's forced us to separate it hurt me knowing that I wouldn't see him for a long time if ever, tears come to my eyes at the thought of it but I push them away and put up my strong act. I'm forced to move every time people go missing or when people get a little to curious. I know I'm not alone I can't be, if I were the symbols on my calf would have increased. I'm 17 at least that's what my newest license says, I have long golden blonde hair natural highlights that cascade's down my back all the way to my waist brilliant blue eyes or at least thats what Bianca tells me, tanned skin I'm quiet toned from all my training I stand about 5 foot 8 I may not be from earth but it is my world now and I intend to protect it no matter the costs. Right now were on the road, the cause you may ask? Because one of my legacies showed in class, so Bianca rushed me out of school and we grabbed only the necessary things and burned my old wallet with all my pictures and spare clothing. I'm sick of running, I'm sick of not knowing what the future holds but most of all I'm sick ofnever having time to make real friends or be in a relation ship. Yes that means I have never even had a kiss pathetic right? I want to be normal but that's a luxury that I can only wish for.

"Are we there yet?" I asked bored of twisting my pendant around like I have been for the past nineteen hours.

"Almost" she answered simply I sighed she's only said that like five times

"Where are we going?" hoping it is better than living in Montana like our previous home

"Florida near the Cape" I'm cool on the out side but on the inside I'm jumping up and down knowing I can now bend water and were moving near the ocean. I close my eyes and lean my head against the window hoping for sleep to take me away for the rest of the ride.

I woke with a start when the car jerked to a stop causing me to bang against the window

"Ow! What the hell!" I yelled at her

"No cussing! And were here" motioning her hand towards the house on the beach my mouth hung open just staring at the beauty of the water. I jumped out of the car grabbed my things and ran to the door trying to keep a normal pace. Bianca calmly walked up behind with her things and unlocked the door I ran to an empty room dropped my things and dug around for my Aqua string bikini and black sweats to cover the symbols, I found them and threw them on then peeled off my previous and threw on the new cloths. I walk past her ignoring her rant on 'being careful' and blah blah blah. I walked out to the beach and walked on the shore until I found there was a party going on I was about to turn around and go but I heard people yelling for me to come over. I walked over slowly only because I didn't know what to make of them all. I made my way over to the to the guys calling me I put my hands on my hips and my hair flowed down my back.

"What?" I asked

"We wanted to spend time with the hot new girl, we heard you'd be coming to our school" the one with a muscular body and brown hair said

"Thanks but I could have met you tomorrow or something" I say kind of disturbed that my appearance spread that quickly

"Well why wait?" the one with hot abs and blonde hair said

"Yeah whatever, well anyways I'm Cammie" and I extended my hand and the blonde took it and smirked I eyed him carefully for a moment

"Nice to meet ya, I'm James that's Rick and that's Austin" he said gesturing to the guys

"Well cool, but I got to go we need to UN pack" and I extend my hand and he takes it but pulls me into a hug I would have beat the crap out of him but I remained cool, after he lets go I jogged home with a scowl on my face. I enter the house and walked up to my room there is a bed a dresser and a closet I jump on the bed and instantly fall asleep.

Next Day

"Cammie!" I heard Bianca yell I slowly stirred and yelled in response that I heard her

"Yeah?"

"You need to get dressed school, get going in twenty"

"Fine" I shrugged then I went to my bag and threw on a pair of navy skinny Jeans to cover the symbols, an aqua tank with a black cardigan and black converse. Then I ran down stairs and we said our goodbyes and I ran to school. It didn't take much effort considering I run twelve times as much on regular basis.

I entered the school grounds and heard people talking about me already, some of the cheerleaders said some dumb shit about me and I heard the guys calling me hot and whistling the only reason I ignored it is because I'm at a house by the beach and I love it here already and I don't feel like leaving again. I walk to the door of the office and handed the girl my registration form and I went and sat in one of the chairs. Then a guy with blonde hair blue eyes and a muscular body walks through the door along with another girl and a boy the girl had blonde hair slightly darker than my own gray eyes and looks kind of strong, the boy behind her is tall and skinny with a long neck and brown hair and eyes to match. They all handed the lady behind the desk there forms then sat down next to me. I felt there eyes tracing me which made me uncomfortable then right as I was about to say something the lady walks back out and hands me my schedule I took it and walked out. I walk to the bath room first and looked in the mirror make sure I look one hundred percent normal and I'm just fine so I walk out to my first period class. I knock on the door and stick my head in

"Ah you must be one of the new students" the woman asks 'One of?' I thought

"Yes ma'ma" I reply

"Please introduce your self then take a seat"

"I'm Cammie" I say not gonna say a word of where I use to be then I walk to the seat in the back and sit, one guy looks back and winks I give him a look of disgust in return. Then the teacher talks about some Science stuff but I block it out completely I feel my pendant heating up and it's beginning to burn my chest, I wince at the burning sensation but it just worsens and the glow turns on I clutch it in attempt to hide it but I can feel it marking the symbol on my hand. I stand up and run out of the room only to find the same three people standing in front of me I push past them and run to the nearest room I feel someone following me but I ignore it my pendant is glowing as bright as the sun it feels as if its burning a hole though me. Then I hear the door knob twist so I lock it, the whole room fades into nothing but darkness. I wake again but not in the room I'm on a ship I and I look out the nearest window and see Lorien smoke rising everywhere motionless bodies lay flat and lifeless, tears start to come so I force my self to look away and then I see little kids running around I see only two that look familiar myself as a four year old and my old best friend he had blonde hair rosy cheeks and puffy blue eyes. I remember this scene all to well it was the day we were forced to leave and the day our Cepen's told us we would have to separate when we enter earth. I close my eyes and I'm back in the room by my self I move a hand to my face and it remained god for once I didn't cry. I pick myself up and unlock the door to look at the time it says 12:45 lunch time I jog to class and grab my bag. I walk outside and sit under a tree away from every body every once in a while I hear my name but I ignore it. I don't eat any food because I already feel sick to my stomach, then I hear someone approaching about one yard away and he clears his throat to get my attention.

"What" I asked slightly annoyed not even bothering to look up

"I just wanted to introduce myself, we never got the chance to do it in the hall way" he says I stand up and see it's the guy from the office and hallway but he's alone I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm Cammie" I say extending my hand my face probably looks bored because of the amount of times I've had to do this.

"John, nice to meet you" he says while firmly shaking my hand

"Yup" then I sit back down

"I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends?" he asks I shake my head no then I get up and attempt to walk to class but he gently grabs my arm, my pendant starts to burn and it feels like a hole has been pierced through the previous burn. I yank my arm away and walk in side leaving him behind.

John's POV

Six then walks over to me with a questioning look

"That's her I'm almost positive"

"Are you sure that's number nine? And how do you know?"

"I-I don't know I just have this feeling"

"If you say so" Six shrugged.

Week's had past since that day and still no sign of her, we were on week 4.

"Were running out of time John the Mog's are going to be here soon" Six tells me as the three of us walk the beach because for some reason I felt drawn here

"So we can make time" I tell her she shrugs in response Sam runs ahead and stops at what he sees. Me and Six run up to him and look where he's looking and we stand still as well, we see Cammie standing by the water in an aqua bikini I just stare in awe at how perfect her body is but I notice her right leg and she has the same scars Six and I have. Then she looks towards us and looks as if she's seen a ghost then she runs into the water and dives in, I wait a second before taking of my shirt and shoes and running into the water myself. I dive in and the waters clear I can see everything including Cammie who's making her way towards the bottom I'm amazed at how long she's held her breath because I'm starting to get light headed, I swim to her faster but the faster I go her speed increases as well. Then I see black dots and the last thing I see is her swimming towards me rolling her eyes. The next thing I know I'm on the beach with Cammie standing over me with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"What do you want" she nearly yelled

"I know who you are" I say I see her flinch and as she's about to run I use my telekinesis to hold her still  
>"Let. Me. GO" She says slowly in a dangerous tone<p>

"You have to come with us or the Mog's are going to kill you!" I tell her she closes her eyes and sends water flying my way holding me in place then freezing it.

"Where's your Cepen?" she asks me

"Dead and yours?"

"In the house"

"Take me to her" she shrugs then lets the water melt and we run back to the house, Six and Sam close behind. We were there no later then 10 seconds, she walked up to the door and kicked it open

"Bianca!" she yelled and a women came running down stairs "He wants to talk to you, I'm going to change" she said then left


	2. Torn

**Torn**

Cammie's POV

I ran up stairs and threw on black sweats and a gray tank top then put my hair up in a high pony tail then walked back down. They were all sitting at the table so I decided to scare them I teleported right behind Bianca and John and his friends put there eyes on me in shock before I could scare Bianca she grabbed my arms then jumped up and held them behind my back

"God damn it" I said

"Stop cussing or I will teach you a lesson" Bianca said

"What makes you think you can catch me?" I asked then teleported behind her and grabbed her hands "That's right, you can't" then I let go and lean against the wall.

"Nice job" she nodded towards me

"Yup, so what were ya'll talking about?" I asked them casually

"Well they were saying that they were trying to get the numbers together" Bianca said obviously not believing a word.

"Oh, are they now? How do we know your even numbers yourselves? How about we go do some training?" I asked they nodded in agreement then I walked outside with them following then I jumped into the water. I took off my sweats leaving me in bikini bottoms and a gray tank top. I swam to the surface and saw John and the girl in a fighting stance, I shot water at John and dragged him into the water then did the same to Six then she turned invisible and then I was being pulled under which I didn't mind due to the fact I can breathe under water. I swam farther away John following behind I got out of the water and saw the guys from the other day. I stood from the water and waved.

"Hey James" I called over to them he saw me then walked over right as he arrived something grabbed my leg and pulled me under I looked around and saw John I kicked him square in the jaw then I swam up "Sorry my leg got caught on something" I told him

"Its fine that was quite a scene you put on in class today" I felt my face turn red

"Yeah I felt sick" I made that excuse up he nodded then I saw John watching from the corner of my eye "I've got to go maybe I'll see you later" I told him then dove back into the water then something hit my head. Hard. I blacked out, then I heard voices and I wasn't in the water anymore I got up and I saw a light I walked towards it only to see the house on fire and I heard ear piercing screams. I tried to run to the home but the picture slowly faded. Then I woke up again on the shore John and his friends in front of me

"Bianca" I whispered then I got up and ran to the house only to see my vision had com true. The house was on fire but I ran inside anyways, I grabbed the chests and looked for Bianca but only saw was no way in Heaven, Earth or Hell I was going to lose her without a fight I ran everywhere possible, I ran until I couldn't breath until my lungs were on fire. I had no choice I slowly dragged myself out tears streaming down my face burns up and down my body I dropped the things I managed to save and fell down with them. I held my knees to my chest then I saw everyone come back over.

"I failed" I mumbled

"What?"

"It's all my fault! I saw this and it was to late!" tears still streaming but anger was starting to take over my whole body trembling.

"What do you mean?" John asked kneeling down next to me

"I saw it when I was in the water… I saw and I let her die because I didn't run fast enough!" I stood up along with John

"It's not you fault" John said trying to comfort me. How would he know he didn't see what I did. When the fire died down and I started to walk towards it until John grabbed my arm.

"We need to leave, they might find us" Six said I scoffed but I knew she was right

"Fine everyone hold on to me" John took my hand, Six touched my shoulder and Sam did same. I teleported us to the small island of Aruba

"Well we should be ok for a while, I'm going for a swim" then I grabbed my bag and walked over to the trees, I took out my usual aqua colored string bikini and put it on and put my cloths that were on before back. I walked back out on to the beach let my hair fall then walked towards the water and dove in. I used my Legacy to make a water tower just to distract my thoughts of Bianca but then I saw blue lights being lasered into the center, then I looked over to the source and then I let the water drop and teleported over and flipped the person on their back and held their arms then I realized who it was.

"Oh I'm so sorry John! Is your arm ok?" then I helped him up

"Yeah, I'm ok" he whispered

"Hey want to go for a swim with me?" I asked curiously

"Sure" then he took off his shirt to reveal his six back I felt like I was in a trance until he waved his hand in front of my face, I had never really had any contact with a guy with the exception of a hand shake but those guys had shirts on! I blushed beet red and I teleported into the water and dove deep under. Then I saw his legs above my head so I used the current to bring him down as well and supplied him with a bubble mask so he could breath. Then I swam closer and motioned for him to follow and we swam over to the beach.

"Hey watch this" then I froze the water over and shattered it to make light snow, as he just watched with a blank face.

"Nice" he said simply

"Yeah" then the silence went on for a while before I decided to break it.

"Um, well I'm gonna go get ready and look for Six and Sam" then I stood up grabbed my bag and left him. I quickly put on my shorts and a tank top and went to go look for everyone. I walked on the beach I walked almost the whole perimeter and hadn't seen any thing yet then terrible thoughts came to mind. I felt horrible then I saw a fire and I sprinted there and saw them.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked

"Oh, I don't know… walking the perimeter of the island looking stupid!" I said crossing my arms. Then something came up behind me and scared the life out of me! Then I turned around to see John with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What the Hell!" I screamed at him and he just looked amused which made it even worse

"Bye!" then I teleported 4 miles away I dropped my bag which I keep with me at all times just incase, I walked to the water with my feet touching I shape shifted the water into a shelter then froze it. After I was done I picked my bag up again and walked in and concealed the door so what if I was short tempered and defensive its what I've become over the years then I slowly fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to people calling my name but I just blocked it out, until I heard knocking I groaned.

"What!" I yelled annoyed

"It's time to go" Six said then I melted the ice and put it back into the ocean.

"Fine, but where are the others?"

"Hell if I know" I just shrugged it off and we started walking again. We came across Sam staring at the water like he half expected it to do a trick, then I smirked and manipulated the water and it sprayed him in the face. He yelped like a little girl causing me to chuckle and Six to laugh full on. Finally we found John walking in the water.

"Hurry up we need to keep moving" I said ignoring his glare then they all put their hands on my shoulders then we transported.

"Where are we now?" Six asked

"Rome" I answered then we all walked into the old home and walked up stairs. I was starting to hate life at the moment like some dark angle was making sure something goes wrong everyday. But that was just a theory all I wanted was to go back in time and change the past, warned the people of my planet. I sighed knowing that my family perished on my planet and the last person that treated me like their own, was murdered a tear threatened to fall but I sucked it up caused by knowing that I'm all alone. I walked over to the bed dropped my things and laid down. Then someone walked in, Why can't I ever be alone?

"What" I asked to upset to argue.

"We need to go train" Six answered.

"Yeah but bring your things incase" I answered then I jumped up grabbed my bag and teleported to a near by water fall and teleported back to get everybody. I walked down stairs only to be met with a little dog jumped up on my legs I picked up the puppy and began petting it then I slowly made my way over to where Six, Sam and John were waiting.

"What's his name?" I asked

"Bernie Kosar" Sam answered then walked over and tried to take him

"Nu uh" I said with the first real smile I've had in a while "So like the foot ball player?"

"Yeah he's John's he named him" Sam replied

"Oh I'm surprised I thought a man and his Chimera were meant to be alike, but Bernie Kosar is sweet" I said in a sickly sweet tone ignoring another one of John's glares.

"You ready" Six asked ignoring my last comment. I grabbed their shoulders and teleported all of us to the water fall, I dropped my bag then jumped in, everyone else got in a stance while Sam sat on the sidelines with Bernie Kosar.

"As ever" John nodded and I made the water shoot at John then jumped into the water and evaporated. I watched as John and Six fought then all of the sudden I was being lifted out of the water then I took my form back and dropped the water. I looked and saw John commanding it so I used the water fall to make and orb around john and Six then froze it and threw it back under. Then all my power gave out and I dropped into the water below. I swam back up when I got the strength, and then I saw John and Six standing over me I spit up some water then asked

"What?"

"Nothing" then I got up and teleported back home on my bed, then I saw John walk in so I turned over to face away from him. Will he ever leave me alone?

"What?" I asked obviously annoyed just by his presence

"You need to stop relaying on anger or-"then I cut him of

"Or what!" then I took a deep breath "It's how I deal with pain and it works" I mumbled

"fine." Then I got up to take a shower and escape the hundred questions he probably had for me then he hugged me, I didn't know how to respond but then he let me go he looked at me and leaned down and kissed me I quickly drew back knowing it was wrong. I cover my mouth with my hand.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have"he stuttered but I teleported out about a half mile north then ran.

I walked aimlessly not knowing or caring where I would be lead to, I've had enough way, way more than enough to much was going on to fast I mean not even a week ago I was happy with Bianca. Now I'm alone, and deathly lonely I know I have company sometimes but the only company I wanted at the time was Bianca. Then I heard a crack I looked around but saw no one, for a moment I thought I was going crazy until a huge man walked out of the shadows with black markings and ghostly white skin it was a Mog not a man. He reached behind his back and pulled out a huge knife, I looked at its eyes they were dark then I saw Bianca before the fire getting the crap beat out of her then she fell and whispered "It's all you're fault Cammie" she whispered before going limp. Then I snapped back he was a foot in front of me then he went into action, I has completely numb with fear but then I let out a blood curdling scream as the blade met my skin. I was on the ground with a large deep gash all the way down my leg I shot ice needle like bullets at it he dropped dead I quickly got up and teleported to the house.

After I teleported in all eyes went to my blood covered leg but I ignored it I grabbed my bag with my chest in it, they must have gotten it because they did the same then I teleported us all.

To Be Continued


	3. Why Is It Always Me?

**Why Is It Always Me?**

I woke up around two in the morning from all the throbbing in my right leg, I sighed and stood up slowly. I dragged my leg as I walked to the near bathroom, I walked in and slowly close the door with a loud creak. I walked over to the shower and turned the water all the way to scorching hot, I didn't mind extreme temps. anymore. I peeled off my bloody cloths and dropped them to the ground, then stepped in, I manipulated the water where my whole right leg was concealed, then it began to glow. After I let the water drop the gash was gone, not even a scar was left behind. I relaxed in the water until I heard the door creak open, I slowly peeked from behind the fogged up shower door. There stood John with no shirt and sweats on I could already feel my face heating up and not from the hot water. I closed the shower door quietly then yelled out.

"Who's there?" I heard a sigh of relief

"It's just me John, we were wondering where you went" he replied in a hush tone as though not to wake anyone

"If all of you are awake looking for me while are you whispering?" I asked

"Fine I was wondering where you went" he shrugged in defeat

"Well I'm in the shower, can you bring me some cloths I forgot new ones" I asked

"Sure" he replied before walking out. I shut the water off then grabbed a towel which the house already supplied, then dried off and wrapped it around me and stepped out onto the cool tile. He walked in a few moments later with cloths in hand he walked back in his face turned red once he saw me in the towel I tried not to laugh at him so I took the clothing in hand

"Thanks John" I said he nodded before leaving I put on the black sports bra and black sweats not even bothering to put on the shirt, I walked out of the bathroom it the dark room, we all decided on all of us sleeping in one room. Six said it was the best for all of us but I think the only reason is because she thought I was un capable of defending myself. I'm gonna show her that I am fully capable of anything. I slowly walked over to the bed I was forced to share with John, because Sam wanted to be with Six because of protection reasons and that it would be awkward to be with John, but I knew he had a thing for Six it was clearer than day itself. I laid down at the edge of the bed and let sleep take me away.

The next morning I woke up to laughing I slowly opened my eyes and saw Six and Sam laughing at my direction. I looked around and realized that John snaked his arms around my waist from behind and had his head nuzzled behind mine he was so close I could feel all of his body heat. No wonder they were laughing I nugged my elbow into John causing him to slowly stir but tighten his grip, god my abs may be hard but hes squishing me in his grip.

"Can one of you do something besides laugh?" I squeaked out Six nodded then came over and started to use her telekinesis to move Johns arms a little, then he woke up

"What the?" he asked when he was caught up to date and released me I sighed in relief I looked down at my abdomen there were two arm shaped bruises on it.

"Great, I swear to good if this keeps happening I'm going to become a cripple!" I muttered I stood up and walked to the bathroom to change into something that covered the bruises. I threw on navy skinny jeans brown cowboy boots a white tank with a peach rose patterned blouse and a brown leather jacket with mid length sleeves. I brushed my hair then left it down in waves, I don't bother with makeup because Bianca always said why mess with something thats already perfect. I walked out and tried to take small breaths because of the pain,

"You ready?" Six asked I nodded and we meant Sam and John down stairs then we teleported two blocks away from the school located in Houston, Texas. I was walking along in front of everyone else when we walked into the school grounds, guys were just staring at me with a look of desire and lust. I slowed down feeling quite strange alone, we walked into the office and handed in our papers the lady behind the desk looked at us strange before handing us our schedules we had the all same classes, we then left to go find the lockers.

I was looking around to see if any of the people looked familiar, I saw one guy with brown hair that swept across his forehead green eyes and was about a few inch's taller. I decided I would talk to him during lunch I had other things on my mind at the moment. It was starting to bother me how many stares I was getting, I was surprised myself that I didn't loose my temper. Then I went to my locker I tried to open it a few times but failed, I was never good with numbers. Then a blonde boy walked over and did it for me then winked I sent him a glare but he then asked

"Hey, you new around here?"

"No shit Sherlock" then I turned back to my locker and put my books away still hearing snickers around me I swear to god my temper was about to go out of control, I turned around and he was still there so I kept up my hard glare.

"What's your prob babe?" he asked smirking

"Right now you are" then the guy I saw earlier walked up I took it as a chance and walked away with him but before I was out of distance I yelled "You know it's not nice to stare" still feeling his eyes on my back side.

"Thanks" I told him

"No biggie, and by the way my names Blake" he told me

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cammie" I said with a half fake smile then John, Six and Sam walked up so I introduced them.

"Blake this is John, Sam and Jane, this is Blake he saved me from the jackass back there" I told him Six's fake name just to be safe.

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison then we all walked to class together.

Lunch Time

Sam, John, Six/Jane and I sat together on the grass but then I saw Blake looking down and sitting by himself

"Hey I'll be right back" then I got up and walked over and sat down

"Hey" I said

"Sup?" he replied

"Oh I saw you over here by you self so I came and sat"

"You don't have to" he said still looking down

"I want to" then I saw the jackass from earlier today, then I saw him throw a football at Blake but I caught it with one hand not even trying I saw the look on his face and I smirked

"Hey babe can you hand me that?" I got up and walked over to his little group and shoved it in his friend's stomach causing him to wheeze and fall backwards.

"Thanks and by the way the names Justin and you are?"

"The girl who does not want to be here" I said simply right as I was about to walk away he grabbed my arm and pulled me a little to close for comfort that was it my he passed my anger safety line, I pushed away and slapped him not as hard as I would have liked but there was a red hand print on his face. Then I walked away back over to Blake he smirked at me and said

"Nice move back there"  
>"Yeah It felt good too, and hey do you want to come sit with us?" I asked nodding towards John and them.<p>

"Sure" then he got up and extended his hand and right as I grabbed it I saw a vision a little boy sitting in the ash his brown hair singed and his green eyes puffy with a tear stained face. Then I snapped out of it and that's when I knew that was him. Once I was up we walked over and saw them staring at me as if waiting for an answer I nodded slightly. We all sat and talked about random things but nothing along being a number, or that we're on the run. Then soon the day ended it was quiet uneventful besides for minor things. We were on our walk home when I realized I forgot my things. Typical, so I turned and ran back to the school. Then I saw Justin taunting a smaller boy pushing him down, that was it! So I marched over to him and stood in front of the little boy.

"Babe you should go" he said trying to get around me

"As should you. To hell that is." I folded my arms then I saw his friends about to beat the kid so I tore off my jacket and punched him in the face causing blood to gush from his nose he fell back from shock, him and his friends all scattered the moment they got the chance. I then turned towards the little boy he was probably about 15 but never mind I extended my hand and helped him up.

"Thanks" he said quietly I nodded with a small smile got my things then left a far enough distance then I teleported home. I walked in then everybody was staring at me probably the blood on my shirt oops.

"What happened?" Six asked eyeing me up and down

"That jackass was harassing a kid! So I punched him in the nose" I quieted down at the end then I quickly walked to my room took of the bloody blouse which left my white tank which still had blood on it so I took it off and threw it behind me now leaving me in a aqua bikini top I wear it everywhere just in case, but I swear to the high heavens I only have one whole outfit left the rest are training cloths so started looking for a new shirt while I was looking I heard a knock so I shouted

"Come in!" then the door opened and he walked in and sat on my bed. Yes of course John walked in he practically follows me everywhere

"How could you tell that was number 5?" I gave up on looking for a shirt so I turned to him

"When we touched I had a vision of a little boy that looked identical to him, and it felt as if I've known him you know? I still remember the day when I was forced to leave my best friend it's not him though the boy I'm talking about had blonde hair and blue eyes, and before Bianca died she used to tease me and say she always thought that we would be the perfect couple." I said I laughed at her

"Oh yeah thats kind of like what happened to me" he said with a smile

"Ok, but can you leave now I'm gonna change and I don't really want you in here for that" then I saw a faint tint of red appear on his cheeks before he left. I turned to my closet grabbed black shorts that reached around mid thigh, then switched them out and walked down stairs in a aqua bikini and my black shorts. I walked down and everyone was lying down so I left not really in the mood to be lazy. I walked outside and it immediately felt like someone was watching me I looked around and saw nothing. So I kept walking until I reached a river bank I got there and stopped and turned around and saw no one again. But my senses were exact I could hear up to three miles away, and I heard something and its close.

"Who's there!" but still no reply I was starting to get pissed, I squinted and saw a tall dark shadow. Then It came out of it's shadows and it was no one other than the jackasses from school then about ten more came out of the shadows. I wanted to teleport away but I couldn't risk being seen because we still had business in this area. Then they came behind me and grabbed my arms and pinned me to a tree and tied my arms and legs together and I was swung over someones shoulder and gagged then blindfolded. Why is it always me?

**Please Review! Thanks for reading my update should be really soon. **


	4. Gone With The Wind

**Gone With The Wind**

John's POV

We were all lying around today was kind of a break for us on a usual day we would be training or something along those lines, then I heard a muffled scream not to far in the distance. I looked around and I could tell she saw it too, then my head started to feel as though it were being crushed in wards then I saw a vision of guys in dark outfits dragging Cammie away into the back of a black van, I couldn't exactly pin point where it took place because I came back to reality and saw Six clutching her head to I could tell we both saw it.

"Are we going to get her?" I asked half frantically

"No she has to come back on her own we can't risk being exposed, plus she's not stupid she can handle herself" Six said we all just nodded nervous of what might become of her. Hours had passed since that discussion 6 hours and 37 minuets to be exact, then I heard a door slam. I ran down stairs to see Cammie with bruises and cuts all over her abs, arms, legs and face. I tried to get closer to her and I saw her face she looked about ready to kill anyone in her way. I was about to ask her what happened but I guess she already knew.

"I can't talk to you or the others" She said in monotone and crossing her arms over her chest I was half shocked and wanted to know an answer.

"Why? And what happened to you?" I asked frustration rising within me.

"I can't tell you, didn't I already say that?" Then she walked past me to her room not even giving me another look. Then I decided I would give her time to think.

Next Day Cammie's POV

I put on white skinny jeans, aqua sleeveless shirt with a black sweater, black boots, then I threw my hair up, this was my last outfit, Great. I had already healed the bruises and cuts but I still had to follow out with the deal they made me take. I walked down stairs ignoring the weird looks I was getting I walked out the door and teleported a mile away from the school I walked the rest of the way rather slowly. By the time I got the school the bell had already rung, I walked into my first class and sat next to the Justin who made me promise to be his 'girlfriend' or he would expose John I looked his way and I saw he looked glorious but I ignored it not even looking his way after. After class Justin draped his arm around my waist but I grabbed it and tore it away, I would have broken it if I had the privacy. Then I walked to my next class him trailing behind.

During lunch I had to sit with him and his other friends, he was holding me so close I was afraid he would suffocate me I elbowed him in the gut. Then he pulled me forward for a kiss I let him kiss me but I sure as hell didn't kiss back.

"Ever heard of a breath mint or tooth paste, because you're breath stinks" I scolded giving him a deathly glare. He just glared back but said nothing.

After school I walked home trying to keep away from John knowing once he saw me I would have to play fifty questions. I walked through the door and saw Six and Sam in the living room on the laptops erasing any pictures or evidence of us, I walked past them to my room to find John sitting on my bed. Figures,

"What" I asked in a bored tone.

"What the hell was with you today, I thought you hated his ass" He said with a pissed look on his face

"I do! But I have no choice!" I said starting to grind my teeth

"What do you mean you have no choice!" he yelled I couldn't take it anymore!

"He knows about what you did and so do I" I said in a low tone attempting to control my temper.

"So, what does that have to do with you!" he yelled

"The police are still after you! And If I didn't do it he would tell! And I already know about you and that Sarah girl! So don't even think about lying to me! God you're so damn stupid! Use that god damn brain every once in a while!" I was livid now he acted like he liked me but thats all it was an act.

"So" he said not even having the balls to look me in the eyes

"You know what I don't give a damn anymore! You choose what you wanted now so do I." I said then walked over to the window and jumped out I ignored him yelling at me and just walked aimlessly I mean the only thing keeping me here was keeping Earth safe and having the hope to return to Lorien. I finally came to a lake and I took off my outfit leaving the aqua bikini on and walked in not caring about anything but getting revenge for Bianca's death, yeah I know I seem like I'm over it but I need to have the satisfaction and closer. That was the second thing holding me here now anything else was long gone lost along the way. Then I heard my name being called and looked up and saw Blake over at the shore so I swam over but stayed in the water to keep my scars covered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I come here when I need to think, what about you?"

"Same" then I swam back in

"So what was that about with you and Justin today?"

"I can't tell you" then I got and Idea "Can I show slash ask you something?"

"Sure" then I got out of the water partly unsure and revealed the scars on my right leg at first he wore a blank expression then he revealed his, A a wave of relief washed over me. I smiled over at him then we both made it back to the temporary home I had already changed into my cloths I had on before. I walked through the door and saw Six

"Sup Six?" I asked bored well I was usually bored

"Nothing why?" she asked

"Guess what I found?" I asked in a sing song voice

"What" after she finished her word I motioned for Blake to walk in

"This is number Five" and I gestured to him

"What are your legacies?" Six asked eyeing him

"Invisibility, Telekinesis and telepathy" Blake answered then I left for those two to talk and stomped up stairs to John's room, The door was shut and locked. Gee should have seen that coming

"John" I said

"What?"

"I have news" I said through the door

"What and I thought you were in a one of you're bitchy modes" he answered and I could already feel myself fuming I broke the door down with one simple kick and stomped over to him.

"I am! The only reason I haven't left your sorry ass is because Bianca trained me better and to put my duty before my emotion! And I already found number 5 no thanks to you're lazy ass, and you know what I feel sorry for myself and everyone around you for having to put up with you're annoying attitudes!" then I stomped out and slammed the door so hard I heard a crack, then I made my over to my room and forced myself to sleep.

Next Day

I was wearing black shorts around mid thigh with a white hoodie tied around my waist and flip flops, Gray tank and my hair let down which cascaded down my back. I ignored everyone and made my way to school, we were only going today to hand in our letters saying we had to move for our parents jobs. I was walking through the side of the school when Justin pushed me up against the wall with force which would hurt the ordinary person but to me felt like a light tap on the back. I looked away and asked

"What" then he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him

"I think you know what" I scowled at him

"Let me go your hurting me" I lied

"Make me" then he put his lips on mine but instead of kissing back I bit his lip and he pulled back and slapped me I almost laughed when he held his hand from slapping my stone hard face.

"Let me go!" I yelled then spit in his face. He was about to do it again when I kneed him in the groin, he stumbled backwards before trying to punch me but I grabbed his fist when it was about to make contact then flipped him to where he landed on his back and began wheezing from impact.

"You say a word and you'll regret it" he nodded frantically before I kicked him one last time for good measure. Then walked away towards the group including Blake who became part of last night

"We need to go. Now." I said quickly they must have gotten the point from the blood on my clothing

"Let's go" Six said standing up as we all left

That Night

"Hey I'm going to bed" I shouted so they could hear me down stairs

"Ok!" I heard Sam yell, so I climbed into bed and almost instantly I was asleep.

I awoke on hard cold concrete I looked around and realized I wasn't alone. A Mogadorian stood in the corner looking at me with an evil glare

"About time you showed up" it said in a cold taunting voice then I was lifted and shoved into another room where I saw two peoples arms chained to the ceiling there was a blonde girl with brown eyes then I looked to the other who looked all to familiar, Bianca she was covered in cuts in bruises the sight made me want to throw up on the spot. I tired running to her but the vision slowly blurred to nothing but darkness. Then I woke with sweat beading down my face and my pendent flashing a vibrant blue. I jumped out of bed threw on black jeans that clung to my figure tightly with black boots and a black tank top. The whole time thinking one thing 'She's alive' I intended on getting her and the other mystery blonde girl, I may not know her but no one deserves to be there. I threw my hair up grabbed a bag of water that attaches to my waist then wrote down a note for the others. Then I ran out to go save my Cepen. I ran about 10 miles then stopped when anger started to rise when I had no clue of where to go I stomped my foot down in frustration then lighting struck down, I then decided to move my hands in a fluid motion and lighting struck down again I moved my hands in a circular motion and a tornado started to form in the sky then I figured it out that my new Legacy was weather. So I moved my hand in a straight line and it all stopped. Then I got a feeling that where ever Bianca is, is probably a place with no life for miles around. Arizona, the one place Bianca refused to go for unknown reasons but now I knew why. I was off I ran towards Arizona.

Next Day John's POV

I slowly woke up but as I did I noticed a note on the side of my bed. I slowly picked it up and began to read.

_Dear, John, Sam and Six_

_Last night when you all were asleep I had a vision of her, Bianca. She's not gone she was captured along with another blonde girl. I looked at her and Cuts covered her bruised body she looked broken down and fragile it tore me to pieces seeing her in that condition. So I intend to do something about it and I'm not coming back until there both by my side. I hope you understand she's the only thing I have left and I can't loose her too. I'm going to make things right._

_ Love Cammie._

I felt tears come to my eyes that the fact that she's gone but it reminds me of how close me and Henri were, I know why she did it I just wish she didn't. I got out of bed and ran down stairs to find Six, Sam and Blake. They were sitting on the couch talking until I barged in.

"Sam, Six, Blake!" I yelled and handed them the note they both read it and met my gaze we all sat in silence until six said

"All we can do is wait and hope that she comes back" I felt helpless imagining what she is going through right now, .

**Please Review! Thanks for reading my update should be really soon. Either every day or every other because I'm stuck going to school now.**


	5. Break In? Or Break Out?

**Break In? Or Break Out?**

**I forgot to say this but all the main characters are 17 yrs old.**

Cammie's POV a week later

I was passing through Paradise, Ohio trying to avoid I know I could of went straight there but I needed to avoid danger and this town seemed safe enough, but I felt like I was being followed I turned around and a black van sped by around the corner. I turned back around and continued walking but then something grabbed my arms held them behind my back tied them kicked my knees and gagged me then to top it of blind folded me. Then I felt being picked up and thrown into what felt like a back of a van, I wanted to escape but I was paralyzed with fear. Then my eyes started to close, Should have known a week without trouble must have been far to long.

The next time I woke up I was in a dark cave with a bucket of water and nothing else. I managed to get out of the bonds and take the gag out I tried banging on the door but nothing happened. (She can't teleport when underground or in an unknown place)

I've been in the same room for a week now and every once in a while they would drop food in the food was flavorless and horrid. Then the door finally opened to reveal about thirty Mog's and the two large ones came and dragged me out into a dim lighted corridor I could tell I was underground by the was the halls were carved no wonder I couldn't teleport. Then I was pulled into anther dark room and chained my arms to the ceiling and my feet dangled a few inches above the ground, then lights flickered on and I saw a large Mog in the corner and Bianca in the other. I started yanking my arms with all my strength but it was no use I had no firm ground.

"Let her go!" I yelled furiously he just smirked and emptied a bag full of knives of all sorts I may not of showed it but I was terrified of what he was going to do.

"It's about time you made it here" he said in a mocking tone then he grabbed a sharp razor blade and walked over to me and ran it down my arm I looked to where the cut was but it was already starting to heal. Impossible, how?

"Jackass" I hissed at him, I was then dragged out of the room to another cave but I wasn't alone the blonde girl that I saw in my vision was there too I slowly got up and tore the chains from my self and walked over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly

"Cammie and you are?"

"Sarah Hart" I felt my blood boil at the name but ignored it who cared I mean, right?

"Why are you here" I asked not quiet sure how to react.

"There trying to get me to tell where my boyfriend and his friends are, now why are you here" she said

"Many reasons but I can't tell you, there listening to us as we speak" just at that very moment Mog's walked in but I used the water I finally learned how to make water form out of thin air. But more poured in and grabbed me why can't they just keep it fair and simple. I was dragged back to the area where Bianca was and chained me again then they left leaving Bianca, the Mog and I. The Mog picked up the knife and walked over to Bianca, then I realized what he was about to do. He plunged the knife into her arm and dragged it up wards, her yells of pain filled the air and my ears. It was killing me every time she screamed louder then he stopped and faced me and walked over

"Are you going to tell me everything starting with your number?" I spat in his face

"I'm not telling you a thing you worthless piece of trash!" I screamed my pendent started beating rapidly with the rhythm of my heart. Then he walked over to Bianca and stabbed her in the stomach I watched helplessly as my Cepen was slowly dying. She met my gaze and it looked as if telling me not to tell him but her eyes slowly started to dull and the life left her once vibrant green eyes and she turned to ash. Tears flowed freely but were soon replaced with anger. I ripped the chains from the solid concrete walls then I clenched my hands and all the air from the room disappeared and he tumbled to the ground. I screamed as loud as I could and the air came back into the room as did the other Mog's. I punched the walls so hard a hole about a foot deep appeared but then I was dragged into my old cell. I gained another Legacy, I was now able to do whatever I wanted with air. But I couldn't care less I lost her again but this time I would never see her again. I wasn't sad anymore anger pulsed through my body, I began doing all the training I possibly could in this cage I was going to get out one way or another and I was set on taking Sarah with me.

John's POV Vision

I was in a cave and stated walking until I came to a room. I saw Cammie floating in the air hands clenched eyes glowing an unnatural blue there were Mog's all around her even though she was putting on a hard strong front I could tell that she was hurting inside. Then the Mog's finally grabbed her and dragged her to a cell once she was all alone she began doing push-ups rapidly but you could still see the tears falling from her face to the cold floor. I tried to run to her but I was shaken awake by no one other than Six.

"John are you ok?" she asked her voice full of concern

"She's in trouble, I saw her she was broken down" I paused "It hurt seeing her like that" then Sam walked over with a sheet in his hand he handed it to me I looked it over and in title it said 'Sarah Hart Missing, girl in Paradise Ohio taken from her home while asleep. Has not been heard from for four months' I felt tears come to my eyes, if every thing could go wrong it already has.

"We need to find them both and Blake is going to help" Sam said we all nodded in agreement.

Cammie's POV

I've been counting the days I've been stuck here today marks 201 and each day they try a new way to kill me yesterday was being burned alive but somehow I just completely turned into flames, great another legacy I have three elements but the only one I need has yet to come and today will be something new. My pendent keeps me going it reminds me of why I'm even on this planet it keeps my energy full and my body strong. I was sent here to keep Earth safe but I can't do that from within a cell. Over the years I've been here I've gained many Legacies, Bend water, air and fire, I can control the weather and teleport and I know that more are still to come. But with every day I'm stuck here I remember witnessing the closest thing I ever had to family perish before my eyes my heart was past being broken it was now to the point of being gone.

I slowly got up and walked to the door and punched it with all my mite which I do every day then a Mog walked over and opened it and walked me over to the cell which they kept Sarah in. I was pushed in and saw her in the same corner which I saw her in last time.

"I'm going to get us out of here and your going to see John" I said with confidence I've trained every day I have the strength now. Plus I've been planing and being here was part of the plan.

"But how?" then I smirked punched the door so hard it came tumbling into small pieces then hundreds and I mean hundreds of Mog's came running over I focused and stopped the air for every Mog that stood before me. Sarah just stood behind me amazed, and then they all turned to ash. I ran out of the cell with Sarah close behind. We ran through every corridor possible and we finally came to an opening I pushed Sarah out then climbed out too. We were in the middle of a dessert great this was not part of the plan, we walked for hours but I couldn't take it anymore my energy was drained from using that much power back at the Mog's hide out. Slowly I tumbled to the ground and Sarah came running over along with other people but before I could get a better look every thing started to spin and my vision blurred into darkness I could still feel my limbs on fire then I couldn't feel anything except someone picking me up oh no they found us already panic flooded through me before I fell completely unconscious.

*Dream*

I was sitting in the middle of a clearing and a girl with black hair and hazle eyes stood across from me right as I was walking over my heart started to ache then I looked down and saw blood seeping through my shirt, what the? Then ground beneath my started to crack and I fell into the empty trench everything going in slow motion I looked up and saw the girl looking down at me with a blank face.

*Reality*

I sat up screaming on a bed I looked around panic starting to rise but then someone came rushing in I looked closer and saw Sarah run to my side.

"What happened? Where am I? Are you Ok?" I asked still panicked

"Your fine Sam, Six, Blake and John found us when you fainted out in the dessert" she answered just the sound of John's name hurt my hollow heart. Then I looked away from her and laid back down trying to ignore the aching not only from John but Bianca. A few hours later I got up and put on a pair of small white shorts an aqua colored tank top and walked into the halls my hand tracing along the way. It was the middle of the night so I climbed out the window onto the roof and laid there watching the stars and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Six coming and sitting next to me.

"They made me watch Bianca die, it feels like when I witnessed that my heart turned hollow and it hurts because in my mind the image replays in my mind so vividly its like reliving it over and over again" I whispered

"I know what you mean they did the same thing to my Cepen they tortured us for information" she said

"They did the same but I got them back I killed more then half the Mog's there, that's why I passed out I used to much energy to fast" she nodded we talked about other small things until it was about to rain so we went back inside I saw Sam and Blake talking and John and Sarah at the table talking as well. Instead of joining them I went up stairs to put on my Aqua colored bikini under my cloths and walked down stairs to the backyard where the empty pool was I used my power to fill it with saltwater then dove in. I swam to the bottom and stayed there for a while since I can bend water I can breathe in the water as well this was probably my favorite Legacy because it always relaxed me. I came back to the top after around thirty minuets. I just floated there bending water over me like a cavern then I heard foot steps and made the water into a cave over the whole pool the froze it and yelled

"Go away I'm not in the mood!" then I saw someone about dive in so I unfroze the cave got out and sat on the ledge. Then the person swam over to me and I saw it was Sam and Six

"What's wrong with you? Your mood seems even worse then normal" Sam said then that got me really pissed I clenched my fist and the blue sky turned a dark gray and started swirling around, then someone grabbed my arm I turned and saw Blake I un clenched my hands and the sky cleared once more I took a deep breath and walked away back into the house ignoring the questions of how I got that legacy. I walked into my room and looked at the chest that my real family gave me then hid it once more. Then I heard a knock at the door but as the person tried to open it I used the wind to slam it shut.

"What!" I yelled annoyed

"It's me, Sarah" she said calmly

"Oh" I said I've come to like Sarah, so what if she and John are dating doesn't mean she can't be my friend and I can't like her.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" then the door opened and she entered slowly

"I wanted to thank you, without you I would still be in that cave"

"No problem, I've come to like you as a friend and it's nice to have friends who don't have to go through all of this"

"Me too you're a good friend" she smiled then stood up and left

I teleported to the nearest beach I slowly approached the water and I looked around and saw a couple of guys on jet ski's about 18 almost the same age as me. I heard a couple of whistles of which I chose to ignore them I dove into the water and stayed there because I felt so at ease. Then it became dark so I teleported back home I walked through the door and walked upstairs to my room. I changed into gray shorts and a green shirt then laid on my bed bending a small amount of water into different shapes. I walked back down stairs to the fridge to get something to eat I mean I have not had proper food in ages. I grabbed a water bottle and a bag of chips then jumped on the couch with Sam and Six I look over to Sam.

"Sorry bout today Sam" I said

"Its fine but next time don't try to hit me with lighting" he says back then chuckles at the end

"I don't know if I can promise that because that legacy is still new to me, and it usually only happens when I'm angry" I said with a small smile I then get up and walk up stairs thinking about the fact that I haven't talked to John in months. I walk past my room to his but right as I'm about to knock I hear Sarah's voice. So I decide against it and walk back to my room and lay on my bed, I look up and see something or rather someone in black cloths on the ceiling I screamed so loud I think I heard glass shatter I cut the air from my room then Sam, Six, John and Sarah run in and start choking so I let the air flow freely but jump from my bed out the door. I ran into the bathroom and splash water on my face. I hear a knock on the door and walk slowly over to it

"Who's there?"

"John" I sighed in relief"Why the hell were you screaming up there?" he then asked

"There was someone in my room on the ceiling" I said then open the door and walk past him and yell behind me

"I'm not going back in there!" I hear a chuckle and turn to see Blake

"What?" I asked

"You nearly choked me in your room today" he said with a smirk, I could feel my face fuming so I slapped him in the face so hard his nose began to bleed. I stomp off I hear Six and Sam laugh at how stupid Blake must have been to mess with me. I open the door to my room and slam it shut so hard I felt the house shake. I walk back over to my chest and grab it and walk down stairs I saw Six, Sam, John and Blake. I glared at Blake and shot water at him and froze it.

"Jackass" I mutter then I sit on the ground and said

"I think it's time we open them, Oh and Six I think you may want yours back" then I teleported it into my hand her mouth gaped open "I had some spare time when I choked every single one of those Mog's" I said with a smirk then handed it over to her "John you should have yours" then he gets up and gets it "Blake go find yours" then I shoo him off. Then seconds later they both come back "Wait" I say "We need to find a new location first" then I teleported us and everybody's belongings to a one story house in the middle of Tennessee I mean just in case. Then Sarah walked around the corner looking like she saw a ghost "It's fine Sarah I just teleported us all" John, Six, Blake and Me all sit in a circle chest's in front of us then we all open them "Wait! Do not touch the red flashing orb!" I yelled I just had this feeling that something may of happened. Then everyone nods and started going through the rare gems then I see six planets and a sun I slowly toss them in the air. "I know where number seven is and her name, I dreamed about her the other night" I said out of the blue then they all look at me "Spain in an orphanage but if were going to help her only me and Six can go" they all nod.

**Please Review! Thanks for reading my update should be really soon. Either every day or every other because I'm stuck going to school now.**


	6. We were being watched

**I forgot to say this but all the main characters are 17 yrs old.**

Next day

I wake up and quickly get dressed in a yellow strapless dress that Sarah gave me then just but on white flip flops I let my hair flow freely and I packed my chest and some other training cloths then I ran down stairs. I see Six is already done and packed, Blake, Sam and John down stairs with her I figured Sarah was still in her room, we all walked out side and loaded the things onto the SUV then me and Six turned to say our good byes. I walk to Blake first

"Try not to be to much of an ass" I say then hug him, then I walk over to Sam and gave him a hug. Lastly I walked over to John "I'm going to miss you, believe it or not" I say with a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you everyday" he replies I give him a hug and he holds me so tight I could hear his heart beat, then I let go and looked him in the eyes and he did the same I didn't realize we were leaning in until out lips meant. My heart raced at his very touch, I wanted the moment to last forever and it almost felt as if it did, but then I heard Six honk the horn so I glared at her then kissed John one more time then raced to the car. I could still feel the heat in my cheeks. I never thought I would fall for John and that surprised me most of all.

"Where to?" Six asks me from behind the wheel

"Spain Santa Teresa" I answer but before we leave Six shrinks down our chest's so they can fit into our pockets. Then were off. Six woldn't let me teleport us there because she didn't know the area enough to determine where we wouldn end up.

18 hours later

"Are we there yet" I whined

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No now shut up"

"Fine!" I huffed then I lay my head on the window and fall asleep again. Right as I drift to sleep I see a little girl no more then seven with brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to hold a dark secret and frustration, I look at the surroundings then back and it looks as if she aged five years older. My eyes nearly popped out of my head with shock at the sight of it. Then I feel a grip on my shoulders and my eyes open into reality.

"Were here" Six says I look out the window and see a church we park the car a block away then start walking back.

"You ready to meet number 7?" I asked

"As ever" then we walked to the giant oak doors and timidly knock, very slowly the doors creaked open to reveal a women in all black and white maybe in her forties.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Yes ma'ma we need a place to stay until we turn 18" I say with pleading eyes she nods and welcomes us in god I could act very good when needed. We pass by many girls from the age range from 7 to 16 then she leads us into a room filled with beds there all empty except for one in the left corner where a girl Six's and my age with black hair and hazle eyes I look over to Six and nod. Me and Six sit on a bed next to the girls.

"Hey" I say in an up beat tone

"Hi" she says timidly

"I'm Cammie and this is um.." I pause and think

"Marne Elizabeth" Six says

"I'm Marina"

"Cool, is it always this quiet here?" I ask

"Yeah it gets really boring but I turn 18 in a few months and then I can finally leave" I look back up at her and catch her staring at us strangely then she looks at the door where another Nun walks in.

"Yes Adelina?" Marina asks

"Are you going to introduce me to these girls?" she asks eyeing us up and down as if looking for something to criticize us on.

"The blonde one with blue eyes is Cammie and the dark blonde one with gray eyes is Marne Elizabeth"

"Nice to meet you two I'm Adeline" she answers eyeing us suspiciously then Six says telepathically 'She's the Cepen' I nodded. Then an alarm goes off and I jump off the bed into a fighting stance, I hear giggles then see Marina

"Those are just telling us that its time for dinner" she says

"Oh oops" I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Then Six, Marina and myself walked to the dining hall and I hear snickering from one table looking directly at us

"What's her deal?" I asked

"That's Gaby she's 16 beautiful and a jerk" Marina replies I look over to her once more and glare and she does the same, then I see she had a water bottle and smirk before I cause the water and the air to compact together then the water explodes all over her and her friends. I smirk then look back and see Six glaring at me then Marina chuckling who had no clue what I just did. Soon dinner finished and we walked to bed when everyone of the girls went to bed including me.

*Dream*

I see the girl with brown hair and eyes but this time older I look her dead in the eye.

"I will help in time but the key is patience " the mysterious girl says but as I try to talk but it feels like I'm choking on my own words I look where she once stood but that spot was now empty not a single sign she was ever there.

Then I awoke from the dream still dark out but I see a shadow run past, I have a small urge to investigate but choose against, the rest of the night I kept one eye open just to keep Six and Marina safe. The morning finally came and I was the first up I showered put my hair up that now reached my hips when pulled up, black tight jeans a white blouse with black converse. Then I walked out and met up with Six who was wearing black jeans, dark green tank with a leather jacket and black boots then I said telepathically 'We were being watched last night' she looks at me to confirm and I nod. Then we make our way to school.

John's POV

I'm starting to worry about Cammie and Six now I'm just getting this feeling inside me that something is going to happen. We sent Sarah home last week so she could be safe but half of me wanted to see her again and tell her how much I love her but the other half wants Cammie. Then Sam walks in the room

"What do you think of Six, Sam?" I ask

"Well she's beautiful and dangerous" I look at him and see him blush "What do you think Cammie?" he asks which totally catches me off guard

"She's a good friend" I say

"Yeah friends with benefits, we all saw that kiss and the way you blushed" he taunted then my face turned from its tanned tone to scarlet

"I'm just going to miss her, and anyways I love Sarah" I say firmly

"To me you sound like you're trying to convince yourself not me" he says before getting up and going back on the laptop then I hear Cammie's voice echo in my head 'We were being watched last night'

**Please Review! Thanks for reading my update should be really soon. Either every day or every other because I'm stuck going to school now. This wasn't the best chapter but others will be much better and detailed.**


End file.
